Bloodied Doll
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Muraki is after Hisoka but for what reason? Who is this girl Kamizawa Aki? And why is she connected to both Muraki and Hisoka? What happened on that unmentionable day? All wil be revealed. Muraki x Hisoka, past Hijiri x Hisoka, Tsuzuki x Hisoka
1. Chapter 1

'_Would you mind if I hurt you? Understand that I need to. Wish that I had other choices than to hurt the one I love. What have you done now? _

_I know I better stop trying, you know that there's no denying. I won't show mercy on you now. I know I should stop believing, I know there's no retrieving, it's over now...What have you done? What have you done now? I, I've been waiting for someone like you. But now you are slipping away. Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you... What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?_

_Would you mind if I killed you? Would you mind if I tried to cause you have turned into my worst enemy. You carry hate that I don't feel. It's over now. What have you done? What have you done now? I, I've been waiting for someone like you. But now you are slipping away. Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you... What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done? What have you done now?_

_I will not fall. Won't let it go. We will be free when it ends. I, I've been waiting for someone like you but now you are slipping away. Why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you. I've been waiting for someone like you, but now you are slipping away why? Why does fate make us suffer? There's a curse between us, between me and you...'_

(What have you done now? By Within Temptation)

"Let's go back my doll, to the place where the Sakura petals blew in the wind under the blood red moon..."

Kurosaki Hisoka awoke from his slumber in a panic. He had, had that dream again of the night under the blood red moon and he cursed feeling those dreaded marks appear on his body again. "Not this again." He mumbled and jumped when he heard a loud knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" He asked. "It's Tsuzuki. Tatsumi wants you to come into the meeting room at ten you need to see this." He heard. Hisoka got out of bed he wondered what was going on.

He was dressed and ready in ten minutes. He opened his bedroom door and saw Tsuzuki standing there looking worried. He quickly changed his facial expression to a smile and Hisoka's eyes narrowed. Tsuzuki was hiding things from him again. But he decided not to make too much of a big deal out of it. He followed Tsuzuki out of the door and they teleported to Meifu.

Hisoka made his way into the meeting room and met Tatsumi and Konoe with grave looks on their faces. "What's going on chief?" Hisoka asked. Konoe handed him a case file there was information about a young girl on it. "Kamizawa Aki aged sixteen years old. She has murdered six people and is thought to be controlled by a powerful force." Hisoka read aloud.

"I don't get it. What does this have to do with me?" Hisoka asked. Konoe handed Hisoka a note. "We believe this is addressed to you." He explained. Hisoka read the note. "To my dear bouya. Dolls are much more beautiful covered in blood don't you think? Remember the name Aki ties you to me. I'd like to see you covered in blood too my beautiful puppet. Your beloved master..." Hisoka growled. "Muraki!" He said.

"We have a reason to think that you are being targeted Kurosaki-kun." Konoe said. "We'll be sending you and Tsuzuki away for a while; we can't risk you being taken by Muraki." Tatsumi said. Hisoka nodded. "I understand." He said. Hisoka walked out of the room finally understanding the reason behind his curse marks appearing. He clenched his fist. 'Damn it Muraki just what the hell are you up to now?' He thought.

He almost walked straight past Tsuzuki. "Hey Hisoka are you alright?" Tsuzuki called. Hisoka turned around. "Oh sorry Tsuzuki I didn't see you there. Yeah I'm fine I was told about us being sent away." Hisoka explained and Tsuzuki nodded. "Yeah we're going to Okinawa for a bit Chizuru is going to look after us for a while." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka nodded he didn't mind Chizuru she was a nice young woman.

They set off that afternoon. Hisoka was just dreading the heat because the last time he visited Okinawa he had fainted because it was too hot. Tsuzuki kept his hand tightly in Hisoka's the whole time. Hisoka squeezed his hand back reassuringly. But he couldn't let go of the feeling that something horrible and unexpected was going to be thrown in his direction in the near future...


	2. Chapter 2

That first night in Okinawa Hisoka had a very strange dream. It started off with Tsuzuki and himself as children. Child Hisoka was chasing child Tsuzuki across a field but Tsuzuki was miles ahead of him and impossible to reach. He could feel himself getting older at every mile he reached but still couldn't keep up to Tsuzuki. Eventually they reached their actual ages and Hisoka plummeted into complete darkness.

"You can never be as strong as Tsuzuki. You'll never have the psychical strength to compete with him. But never mind my dear doll I still desire you. Come back to me doll I'll take you to where you always wanted to go..."

Hisoka woke up in yet another panic. It was just Muraki messing with his mind again. He heard the sound of a phone ringing and seeing as Tsuzuki wasn't going to get it Hisoka made his way to the phone. "Hai? Kurosaki here." Hisoka answered. It was Tatsumi. "What's the matter Tatsumi-san?" Hisoka asked. "It's not just Kamizawa Aki anymore. Minase Hijiri is now involved too. You and Tsuzuki need to be on your guard at all times." Tatsumi explained.

"Hijiri is involved how?" Hisoka asked. "Muraki is definitely behind this. First he related Kamizawa-san to you and now he's relating Hijiri to you as well. There is no doubt about it that you are the one he wants." Tatsumi said. "We believe he is controlling these people to lure you to him. Aki is related to you somehow in the past as being something that connects you two and Hijiri looks like you and has been involved with you." Tatsumi continued.

Hisoka felt a pang of guilt remembering Hijiri. Unknown to most of the Shinigami asides from Tatsumi Hisoka and Hijiri had, had a relationship. Tatsumi knew because he caught the two of them kissing in the office. Tatsumi had been fine with it and Hisoka came to him for advice. But it hadn't worked out. They had different lives. Tatsumi had found Hisoka asleep at his desk with tears lingering on his cheeks and he had carried him home and looked after him.

And now Hijiri was being controlled just because Muraki had wanted him. He didn't want to get anyone involved. He didn't remember what Aki meant to him though. Hisoka was considering just giving himself up to Muraki. Why should innocent people be dragged into this? Hisoka knew that Muraki wouldn't give up until he had him...


	3. Chapter 3

Hisoka was planning on giving himself up to Muraki. He didn't want to get other people involved anymore. Tsuzuki knew about Hijiri but didn't know about those two formerly being in a relationship. There had been sightings of Kamizawa Aki nearby Okinawa so Hisoka was currently in isolation until she passed by the area. Hisoka hated not being able to do anything; he hated the fact that people would do so much to protect someone like him.

They even had Terazuma guarding the area. Hisoka just didn't understand why people cared about him so much. He was usually bad tempered and weak he was never of use to anyone. He always told himself this, he always put himself down. Hisoka looked in the mirror and all he could see was a weak child who couldn't protect anyone. 'What good am I to anyone? All I do is rely on peoples help I can't help anyone.' He thought.

"That's right doll all you've ever done is waited for someone to come and help you. But you know nobody will come and help you. Not even your dear mother and father came to help you when you were dying. Nobody loves you bouya nobody but me. You're my favourite doll so make the right choice. Come back to my collection and you'll never have to make anyone suffer again." Muraki told him.

"Get out of my head..." Hisoka said weakly. "You don't have to suffer anymore bouya I can help you. We can be together. It's what you wanted wasn't it? Don't you remember?" Muraki asked. "Stop it I don't want to remember any of it. I never want to remember any of it, it hurts too much. I don't want to remember that day." Hisoka said. "There, there bouya if you're my doll you can't regret what you did that day." Muraki said.

"N-no stop it! It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen! I'm not like you! I won't be like you! Tsuzuki said so!" Hisoka cried. "My dear bouya don't tell me you actually trust Tsuzuki-sans words? You silly, silly doll. The only person you can trust is me." Muraki said laughing. "No Tsuzuki wouldn't lie! No! No he wouldn't! Something like that is not what Tsuzuki would do. He cares for me!" Hisoka didn't even know who he was kidding anymore.

Muraki laughed but didn't say anymore. Tsuzuki was standing at the door. "Are you alright Hisoka? I heard you cry out." Tsuzuki said concerned. "I'm fine Tsuzuki just let me sleep for a while." Hisoka said coldly. Tsuzuki nodded and closed the door. Hisoka lay down on his bed and closed his eyes.

He could smell something. It smelled like Muraki's scent. "Open your eyes my dear doll." He heard and Hisoka opened his eyes to see Muraki lying next to him. Hisoka gasped and tried to get away but Hijiri and Kamizawa Aki were there holding him down. "Muraki let them go! Stop torturing them." Hisoka said. "I'll let them go if you agree to come with me." Muraki said. Hisoka struggled "No I won't!" Hisoka cried.

Muraki signalled for the two he was controlling to let go of Hisoka and he rolled over and pinned Hisoka down. "Then I'll just have to force you then won't I?" Muraki said and he ripped Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka whimpered. "Stop." Muraki ripped off his shorts too and Hisoka's curse marks flared. "You're still so beautiful bouya. My wonderful doll. Oh how I want to make you cry in pain!" Muraki said

"Tsuzuki help me!" Hisoka cried. "TSUZUUUKIIII!" He yelled. "Tsuzuki-san has been sedated for a while he won't be getting up anytime soon." Muraki explained. "Damn you! You bastard!" Hisoka shouted. He struggled and managed to throw him off. He ran towards the balcony. "After him." Muraki said. "Yes master." Was Hijiri's cold reply. Hisoka wasted no time he wrenched open the door to the balcony and climbed over the railing.

Hisoka looked down. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought and he stepped off the ledge and felt himself plummet towards the ground. He landed on the ground with a thud and everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

Muraki rushed outside to where Hisoka lay on the ground. He carefully examined him for broken bones and he noticed Hisoka had hit his head very hard, hard enough to cause serious damage. He had to get out of there or it could have been dangerous for Hisoka. He lifted Hisoka into his arms and walked away. He was glad that he had sedated Tsuzuki beforehand so he couldn't interfere.

Muraki could now take his doll back where he belonged at least the place where he was taking him wasn't very far and it was a surprise for the bouya, the place he always wanted to go. He lifted the possession off of Hijiri and Aki and as they looked around blank and confused he went to the boat he had hired and along with Hisoka they set off to the island Muraki had a house on, his own personal island.

They arrived there quickly because Muraki could feel Hisoka slowly deteriorating. "Come on bouya just hold on for a bit longer." He urged. Muraki dashed off to his house holding Hisoka tightly to him. He got in the house and into the medical room. He lay Hisoka down on the X ray table and set it up. He looked at it. Kurosaki Hisoka had a broken leg and a severe head injury probably enough to cause him amnesia.

He bandaged the bouyas head and put his leg in a cast. Now all he had to do was wait for the boy to wake up...

Tsuzuki opened his eyes several hours later. His head was heavy and he felt like he had lost something important. He got out of bed. He looked around for Hisoka and he found their holiday apartment was empty Hisoka wasn't in his room or anywhere else in the house and there was no note left for him. It dawned on him that Muraki had stolen him. He cursed himself.

He walked outside to the balcony and he looked down horrified at the blood splattered on the ground. Tsuzuki ran down the stairs outside and he realized that Hisoka had fallen or jumped from the balcony to the ground but where was his body? Tsuzuki knew that he had to find his partner no matter what. By the pool he found Hijiri and Aki. "Hijiri!" He called out. Hijiri turned around and saw Tsuzuki and came over.

"Tsuzuki how are you?"He asked. "Is um Hisoka with you?" He continued. "Ah I see you finally snapped out of your possession and no Hisoka isn't with me Hisoka has gone missing Hijiri a man named Muraki has stolen him and that blood on the ground below the balcony is Hisoka's blood and I'm worried that he is seriously hurt." Tsuzuki explained. "Hisoka has gone missing? Shit we have to find him!" Hijiri cried.

Hijiri was so scared about Hisoka. He was still in love with him after all this time and he felt so stupid about leaving him. He was determined to find him...


	5. Chapter 5

Kurosaki Hisoka sat in his bed looking out the window. He was watching the ocean. He felt content and at peace. Just sitting here made him feel calm. The room was beautiful and painted blue. A porcelain doll sat on the cabinet. The doll gave him a sense of familiarity of a long distant memory too far for him to reach. He could remember keeping a doll of his own at one point.

"You should be resting bouya it's not good for you to be up in your condition." A voice was heard behind him. Hisoka turned around. "Ah Muraki sensei! You're home early." Hisoka exclaimed. "Do you remember anything bouya?" Muraki asked. "No not really I can vaguely remember a doll but that's all." Hisoka told him. Muraki felt his forehead. "Your temperature has gone down. But please take it easy you had a very nasty fall." Muraki said. Hisoka nodded.

Two months after the fall Hisoka woke up but had lost all his memories, he couldn't remember his own name or the man in white who was looking down at him in concern. He couldn't remember his home, his childhood, his parents, his death, or his afterlife. All of it was a complete blur. All he was told was that his name was Kurosaki Hisoka, he was sixteen years old and Muraki was his doctor.

He wasn't able to move about because his legs were badly damaged in the fall. Muraki told him that he had fallen off a balcony after a traumatic experience. When he had woken up his head had hurt like hell and he could remember the feeling of falling. Hisoka wanted to find out what happened but he would leave it a while he was happy with being looked after by his doctor who looked like an angel...

Tsuzuki had to report to Meifu that Hisoka had been captured. The office came to life and a search team consisting of Tsuzuki, Tatsumi and Watari was being sent out, Hijiri insisted on joining them and Tatsumi understood his reason for that. He saw the look in Hijiri's eyes, he saw that he was still in love with Hisoka. And he accepted that after all Hisoka never hated Hijiri for leaving him, it was a mutual break-up.

All concerned about Hisoka's wealthfare they all started their search for the Kurosaki boy who had become an important person in all of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Hisoka was finally able to get out of bed. But he was lonely because his doctor was always out working, being alone scared him but it always got better when Muraki came home and he wasn't alone anymore. He knew his doctor worked far away in Tokyo and accepted that after all sick people needed him more than Hisoka did. And Hisoka himself was feeling better.

Nonetheless he still felt lonely and worried about his sensei when he was gone but he knew he would always come back no matter what. Hisoka felt like taking a walk to the beach. Now that he could move about Muraki let him take walks to the beach because he said it would be good for him and Hisoka had no intention of escaping either because he trusted Muraki, if he was an evil person why would he take such good care of him? Hisoka had no memory of what Muraki did to him and so he thought he was good.

Hisoka took a walk to the beach. It was relaxing and he let the water overlap his toes. While he was walking he faintly remembered sitting in a cold dark room with someone else there. "What is your dearest wish?" The voice asked. "I want to go to the beach." He replied. Hisoka couldn't remember even saying that or where he was when he said it, but remembering it made him dizzy. He felt the world go black.

When Muraki came home he found Hisoka lying on the beach unconscious. He ran over to him. "Bouya what happened?" He asked. Hisoka opened his eyes. "Sensei y-you came home." He replied disorientated. Muraki placed his hand on Hisoka's forehead and felt that he had a temperature that was dangerously high. He diagnosed heat stroke due to him being out in the sun for too long and he carried home and placed him on the sofa.

Hisoka woke up properly the next morning and he saw Muraki was there by his side. "Sensei haven't you got work today?" He asked. "No I've left you alone for too long so I'm going to stay and look after you today." Muraki replied. Hisoka blushed except it wasn't noticeable due to his fever. He nodded and closed his eyes going back to sleep.

He woke up to the sound of typing and saw Muraki sitting at the computer doing his paperwork. 'Sensei you still work so hard even though you took a day off to look after me.' He thought sadly. Muraki turned his head and saw Hisoka awake. "Sorry bouya did I wake you?" He asked. Hisoka shook his head. "No it's alright." He replied. Muraki walked up to him.

"Is there anything you want?" He asked. "Could I have a drink of water?" Hisoka asked. Muraki nodded and went to the kitchen. He came back to his side with a glass of water and helped him sit up and drink it. After he finished his drink Hisoka looked guilty. "I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble." He said. "Don't worry about it I'm a doctor, it's my job to look after the sick." Muraki assured him. Hisoka nodded. "Arigatou..." He mumbled closing his eyes.

Muraki smirked to himself. The bouya was so trusting and innocent. He looked just like he did when he first met him at the Kurosaki house all those years ago, so naive and innocent. He decided he'd keep him like that for now...


	7. Chapter 7

Muraki sat back on the sofa and couldn't stop thinking about the first time he had met Hisoka. He had taken a holiday to Kamakura and had been enjoying the cherry blossoms when a young girl had fainted in front of him. He had treated her for exhaustion and she had explained that she was a servant at the Kurosaki manor. He had taken her there and the head of the manor Nagare had been grateful and offered him to stay there for the rest of his holiday.

Nagare had also asked while he was staying there if he could take a look at his son. He explained that his son had been born with a weird power to be able to sense emotions. It was called empathy. Muraki took an immediate interest in the boy. "Boy! Get out here and make yourself useful!" Nagare had shouted. Muraki heard footsteps and peeking from the doorframe was a beautiful young boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

The boy bowed "I'm pleased to meet you Muraki-sensei." He said politely. He was very shy. Over that time they spent a lot of time together. The boy was so innocent to the world around him. He wasn't allowed outside even though he sneaked out all the time. He explained that his parents never wanted anyone to find out about his empathy and that even they resented his existence. The boy was lonely.

Hisoka had trusted Muraki with all his heart. He was the only person who had shown any interest in him. Muraki desired the boy in a sexual way but always had to restrain himself. He made a lot of promises to the boy. Eventually his holiday came to an end and the day before he was set to depart he gave the boy a present so he could think of him when he was gone.

He left that evening and that night he came across a woman and he desired blood having being cooped up in the Kurosaki house and he killed that woman. He heard a twig napping and turning around he saw the boy standing there with his eyes wide. He saw his chance and he caught the boy while he tried to run and he cursed him to death and raped him. The blood went very well with his pale skin.

He came back over the years to check up on how the curse was affecting the boy. It was then when he saw the boys powers come to life...


	8. Chapter 8

Muraki was brought out of his thoughts by Hisoka entering the room. "Mmm? Sensei you're still up?" He asked. "Yeah I couldn't sleep." Muraki replied. "I see..." Hisoka said. "What about you bouya what are you doing up?" Muraki asked. "I can't sleep either my head hurts too much. My whole body aches. And I'm afraid to be alone. Sensei what is wrong with me?" Hisoka asked. "Come here bouya." Muraki said. Hisoka went over to where Muraki sat.

Muraki took his temperature. "You have a fever." He said. It was dangerously high and Muraki had some idea of what had caused it. He gently took the boys shirt off and found the curse marks bright red on his skin. He gently traced the marks with his finger. Hisoka cringed. "Please don't." Hisoka said. "Sorry bouya did it hurt?" Muraki asked. Hisoka nodded. "I don't know what they are and I don't remember how I got them but they are so painful please sensei make it stop hurting." Hisoka pleaded.

"There's nothing I can do about it that's a curse I'm a doctor who cures diseases not curses I'm sorry bouya." Muraki said. Hisoka touched his cheek. "Sensei you look pained are you hurting somewhere?" Hisoka asked. Muraki almost laughed Hisoka was definitely trusting him now. 'Time to really get into it.' He thought and he pressed Hisoka's hand against his cheek. Hisoka blushed and Muraki smirked.

Their eyes locked and before they knew it their faces were inches from each others. Hisoka's blushed increased and he shut his eyes tightly waiting for their lips to meet. They did softly. Hisoka gasped unwillingly granting Muraki entrance. The kiss deepened. All Hisoka could think was 'this isn't right he's my doctor. But I trust him right? I have to trust him. He won't hurt me I know he won't.' They pulled away.

"Why did you kiss me sensei?" Hisoka asked. "You just looked so beautiful with your emerald green eyes and pale skin that I just couldn't help it." Muraki said. When he said that Hisoka felt his heart pounding. He recalled a blood red moon and the feeling of being held tenderly yet cruelly and he felt himself hit the floor and everything went black...


	9. Chapter 9

Hisoka awoke several hours after that vision in a daze. Those marks were really hurting now. "Ah! AHHHHH! It burns! It burns! Otou-san! Okaa-san! Help me! Help me!" Hisoka screamed. Muraki came running in. "Bouya? What's wrong?" He asked. 'It's happening. He's reliving a memory from the past. A memory he's tried so hard to forget.' He thought. "Bouya don't remember. You don't have to remember right now. Just relax and it'll all be over. Clear your mind." Muraki said. Hisoka soon quietened.

"Sensei?" He asked. "Mmm?" Muraki said. "What was that? I felt my head pound and a sense of agony and guilt washed over me. What's happening to me?" He asked. "Your mind is trying to make you remember all the painful things that happened in your life. But if I'm honest you would be better off not remembering them bouya. They would only cause you more hurt." Muraki said suppressing a smirk.

'That's right bouya trust your precious sensei. Sensei will make it all better for you. By turning you into a lifeless doll. You will remember Aki eventually and then I can finally claim you as mine alone. The chess pieces haven't even started moving yet bouya but they will move and it will be checkmate with me as the winner...'


	10. Chapter 10

On a day where Muraki had gone out. Hisoka was curious and decided to search Muraki's bedroom for clues to his past. He found a photo. It was a picture of himself with his Sensei it was labelled 'Kurosaki household Kamakura December 1996.' "1996?" Hisoka asked. "It's 1998 now so I should be eighteen but I haven't changed at all from this picture. What is going on here? Is Sensei hiding something?" He asked.

There was nothing to it. Hisoka had to go to Kamakura and find out the truth. He broke out of the house and got into the boat. "I have to find out what happened back then.'' He said determinedly. 'I get the feeling that I left something important behind and I want to find out what it was.' He thought. He set off to Kamakura to find out what happened.

Meanwhile Tsuzuki and Hijiri were having no luck finding Hisoka or the man in white for that matter. They were both beyond worried. What if Hisoka had died? What would they do then? Neither of them could live without the boy. He had had such an impact on all their lives. They both wanted to protect the boy.

Tatsumi was also thinking the same thing. He remembered a time when they had both stayed at the office. Bearing in mind that they had done this several times. This was the most important time to Tatsumi because it was when the two had been really close. They had stayed there into the night talking and enjoying each others company when Hisoka had fallen asleep.

Tatsumi had placed Hisoka on the couch and went to leave when Hisoka grabbed his wrist. "Don't go Nii-san." He had said. Tatsumi had been shocked and then he smiled. "I won't leave you Otouto." he had said. He was touched that Hisoka had felt that way about him because he had felt the same way too. Tatsumi wanted to find the boy too and protect him as well...


	11. Bloodied Doll explanation

Hi everybody *cue angry readers with knives* wait let me explain! The reason I've taken so long with this fic is because life has gotten in the way. I've been busy with course work and just haven't felt up to writing this. I felt like you guys deserve an explanation as to why it has taken so long to update this fanfiction and I'm very sorry about that. It's just been difficult with the writers block and the other stresses but I promise you I will continue this fanfiction.


	12. Chapter 11

Hisoka arrived in Kamakura. This place gave off a familiar but dark aura. He wandered around a bit and found the house he was looking for. "Here it is the Kurosaki household. Sensei and I were in this house together but I can't really remember. I hope I can regain my lost memories and find out the truth. Sensei I want to know more about us..." Hisoka said and he stepped inside the house.

It was cold. "Why is it so cold in here? I'm getting a bad feeling." Hisoka said to himself. He saw a flash of two children running down the hallway. "Megumi-chan wait!" The little boy called and they both disappeared. "Was that a memory? Who were they? I guess I'll find out." Hisoka muttered and he went in the same direction as the kids.

He kept following the running children until they reached a room. Hisoka opened it. He was hit by a mass of memories. "This room is..." Hisoka broke off because the kid in the room had turned around. "I don't want to be alone anymore..." He said. Hisoka's eyes widened. "Who are you?" He asked. The kid disappeared.

Hisoka hoped that he would be able to learn the truth about him and Muraki despite however bad it would be.

Muraki came home that day to find that Hisoka was missing. "Bouya?" He asked, there was no sign of Hisoka anywhere. Muraki shook with anger. If Tsuzuki had taken him he would find the bouya again but this time he would never let the bouya go. "Never, ever, EVER!" Muraki shouted laughing maniacally.

Hisoka meanwhile was still looking around the Kamakura house looking for clues about his past. He ran into an angry looking ghost. "You, you're the one who took my mother away from me! I won't let you escape!" She said pointing. Hisoka gasped and started running from her. He had no idea what sort of horror he had just gotten himself into.

Tsuzuki and the others were still having no luck in locating the emerald eyed teenager. Tsuzuki was so scared for him. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if anything would have happened to the young Shinigami. Tatsumi reported back and said that he had caught a glimpse of what looked like Muraki and he had looked angry and had looked like he was searching for something. Tsuzuki knew then that Muraki had taken Hisoka but it seemed that he had somehow lost him.

"Please hold on Hisoka I'm coming for you I promise." Tsuzuki said knowing that Hisoka couldn't hear him but knowing that he wasn't giving up yet...


End file.
